Yet It's Only A Dream
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: Her fire was dieing. He could see it, and he knew, he couldn't save her. But he blamed it on her humanity, had she not been human she might have been able to survive... She's not dead, because I've watched her live. I did not watch her die. R&R plz! HOPE


**Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT ( sadly) own Inuyasha! runs away crying**

**AN/ ok ppl, this is just a one-shot k? It came to me when i was reading my friends poem. Aiko, my friend, is a really good poet, she gives me ALL the poems she writes. For example, _Shadow Me, Night_ was one of her poem's title. And if you read the other _Shadow Me, Night_ it had her poem in there. So this is just a little " thing" you know! So let me know if you like her poem, so R&R... _and_ enjoy this story!**

**XXX**

The crickets chirpped away, fire flies buzzed and glowed, the wind blew lightly, the breeze of spring. One year, one year ago... yet it felt like a month. _Dreams_ were changed and different, people grew, people changed. The people she knew one year ago were gone, but in their place was an evolved rose, with thorns less threatening. _She _changed to, she knew. And she liked this, _change_.

It was an... _Endless Dream_.

A dream that she didn't want to wake up from, but she always did. _They_ were all here with her, so she always wanted to _wake up_. It was simple. The air was clean.

Her decision was made. She would stay, here with her _real_ family. Because back _there_ she had to live in a lie, a _damned_ dream. One she _couldn't_ wake up from. She wanted _freedom_, and there was only one. One place she could call _home_.

One place that would be _there_. One place she was _free_. And that place... was _here_. Though there was a new problem, she didn't mind.

He was silent, a _fallen_ black-winged angel. He had no place like she did. But she was willing to _show_ him, to _share_ it with him. Why?

Because she was free to do what she _wished_. She wasn't bound by _love_, _hate_, or _deception_. That had left when she accepted _it_. Now..._now,_ she could be better. People's thoughts didn't matter anymore.Simply because she _was_, _her own person_. Nothing had changed between _them_, the brothers. But she believed it could.

And she would be the one to change _him..._ like the _others_.

But I mean she was just, _Dreaming..._

_ ...right?_

**XXX**

As birds started to sing, she awoke. Blue irises glanced around, noting everyone was asleep still. Standing slowly, she need to _go_. Her hand twitched in anticipation. The golden orb wasn't up yet, only because the world was waking up as she was. She smiled. Looking around once again, but looking for a different objective... the hanyou. And the fallen angel. Both were still here, the hanyou asleep, and the fallen angel looking asleep as well. But she knew better... the _angel_ was wake, but deep in thought.

And as if to confirm her thoughts his eyes opened slowly, he did not realize he was being watched, nor did he realize she was awake. Staring for several minutes, the blue eyed beauty wondered...

_If he were to feel, would it be like the moonlight meeting the sun?_

A light pink spread over her sculpted cheeks. She looked away. Even though she wanted to she could not and her body did other wise...

_It's only one problem,_

_You and I have been friends for countless of centuries_

_Yet we've been apart for years._

_You tell me," Your the best I can ever have..."_

_And yet I do not understand what you mean..._

_You left me for years, " I shall, have not seen you so long."_

Then, he turned and looked at _her_, her essence, her _soul_. She wanted to run, to find his true self. The one that left, she wanted to _find_ it. And as he stared into her she remembered something... something he had said to her...

**XXX**

_Silverline hairs spread out like a fan showing off it's glory, there he stood. She had followed wanting to speak with him, but he did not acknowlegde, nor ignore her. Meerly standing there, she took a step. And then another, and another. Until his velvet voice broke through the tension like a knife._

_" You continue, and you know the out-come. But I would suppose a life without risks is no life at all." His attention was on the full moon above, but then before she could speak, before she could breathe, he was right in front of her... looking at her with a facial emotion that she could not comprehend. She took a slow step back, he didn't move. She stared at him, looking into his eyes, then at his markings. _

_And when she looked back into his eyes, she took a step forward and stated, " A secret life, unlived, untouched, and unpure. Yet you continue... knowing the outcome."_

_He meerly gazed at her with the same facial expresstion..._

**XXX**

And _piece_ by _piece_ she broke, right _in front _of him... she knew. But she _knew_ he didn't _care_, because _neither did she_. It was _over_ and _done_, there was _no need _to panick.

She had seen his eyes travel to where the Shikon No Tama shards were._ 'The last of them_... '

She thought. _Death_, _battle_, and _famine_ were nearer than before. The _last_ battle was upon them. .

_My dreams always lie in my soul,_

_I want to tell you I love you,_

_But..._

_Yet it's only a dream._

Her mouth opened to speak, but the sound of a heart beat speeding up, the sound of a soft landing, and the sound of bare feet moving towards them, stopped her from doing so. She closed her mouth.

Cat like ears stood ontop of his head... the hanyou glared at the fallen angel, then looked into her eyes. After several moments he asked, " Hey, do you want some fruit for breakfast as well?"

She knew he knew what was going on. She had changed him for the better, to notice things. She wanted to pull him close and whisper sorry for everything _wrong_ in his life, she wanted to _cry_ for the fallen angel who couldn't, because niether did _the rain_.

_I cry... silver crystaline tears,_

_For we aren't humans, we are unwanted demons..._

_You disappear from me, telling me..._

_" Always remember. I will always be by your side..."_

_And now I turn to see nothing more than darkness..._

She nodded, tears threatening to spill. What she wanted wasn't enough, it _never_ would be, because everytime she looked at him, she wanted to...to _mourn_. Mourn because she couldn't be _strong_ enough, because she was _betraying_ him this very moment, because she didn't _love_ him anymore. He didn't know of her torment, and he wouldn't.

He nodded and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Her angel watched her, he knew, but didn't care. Still he watched. A liquid _drop_ ran down her cheek and fell to the forest floor. Another fell, _tears_... she was _crying_..._again_.

The others were awakening, so she roughly wipped the drops of liquid away, before turning back to them. She smiled, no evidence she had been crying. Only to a good eye could they see the trails on her face. The fallen angel had_ seen_ them, but he didn't speak. He cared but she didn't know...

_You stay by my side,_

_I love you to death,_

_We hold each other's keys to our souls,_

_And you're the only one who can make me smile..._

_You promise me you care,_

_You promise me you'll protect me..._

The hanyou came back with breakfast, for everyone including her angel.

_He's changing, again._ She turned away and got a match to start the fire, but a hand stops her... she looks up into light brown orb's...

" Let me make breakfast this morning." And she steped aside, looking into the faces of her family and friends, her eyes landing last on the fallen black-winged angel. ( AN/ the poem isn't finished!)

A rise and fall of her shoulders, an in-take of breath... a sigh excaped her. He was distancing himself again, so she took a bowl from her "sister" and walked towards him.

" Here. At least try it." she said as she came to a stop in front of him. He looked at her, then at the bowl, " No."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up from her crouch in front of him. But as she walked back over the tree she had slept under, his voice reached her, " Miko." She stopped and looked at him, feeling the guilt build up and fill her. " Come here." She blinked... _Huh?_

She walked slowly over to him again, everybody ignored it, excepted for a certain hanyou. Just as she opened her mouth to speak he stood from his postion against the tree and turned toward the forest, walking. She blinked twice...

'_ok getting weird_?' But she jogged up to him and walked beside him with her head toward the ground. The silence and tention were unnerving, so she started to hum, which turned into singing... But he didn't seem to mind.

The fallen angel walked until he came upon a clearing with a hot spring, a field of flowers, and a cherry blossom tree carved with a seat. He heard her stop and gasp at the sight, he walked on a ahead of her, smirking lightly...

'_She loves it, I knew she would.'_ His smirk lifted when he heard her voice, " Why did you bring me here?" He looked over his sholder, his face blank, before a smirk started to form again, " You seem to enjoy bathing..."

She just stared in wonder at him, before she said a small " Thank You" then walked back toward the rest of their group...

_'She is strange, but tolerable.' _ He disappeared within the forest.

**XXX**

She sighed in irratation...'_Ooo he's so infuriating! Arghh!_ '

When she got to the clearing where her friends had made camp for the night a gruff voice said

-more like yelled- " Where the hell were you! And why did you go that ass whole!"

She just glared and said, " Nothing you should concern yourself in." The hanyou said nothing besides ' Feh!'. He knew, therefor he would not say anything. He had no reason to.

Being caught up in her thoughts she did not sense it until to late..._ 'Shikon shards! That means...!'_

A sinister laugh was hear through out the clearing, making the hanyou growl out, " Naraku!"

" Oh, you dont look so happy to see me, Inuyasha"

Naraku appeared with Kagura and Kanna, along with countless of demons. She looked over her family's faces, she saw their determination, but her gaze landed on Shippo, the young kit that had grown on her, like a son. She took a breath, then yelled over to the demon slayer, her sad sister, " Get Shippoand Rin out of here!" When the huntress meerly looked at her, the young miko screamed, " Now!"

Shippo cried silently, the tears ran down his little cheeks, they were on Rin's as well. She gave them a small smile as Kirara came over to them, she saw them nod. They understood what this ment. They might not see her again. But she was willing to except that so long as they lived.

Her blue eyes looked around once more, but did not see the fallen angel...

'_Where is he?'_ She shook the feeling, he would be alright, he could take care of himself. She readied her bow, " Now, if you hand over the rest of the jewel shards... it won't have to get messy." Came Naraku's voice with a small smirk, making her scowl. '_He's got something up his sleeve.'_

The hanyou's jaw tightened, " Like hell!"

He rose to attack Naraku, and the battle begun.

The demons attacked all of them while both hanyous went at it. Sango and Miroku were protecting her while she tried to get a good shot at Naraku... '_He still isn't here! What happened? Why isn't he HERE!'_

She felt a _pulse_ through out her body, she liked the feeling. She welcomed it, and the next thing she knew a blue light filled the clearing. Miroku and Sango were a bit aways from her and they were all staring at her in shock, but she didn't see nor hear anything but her fast _heart beat_, she shook, that power drained her... she was _weak_.

Her vision started to blurr, and then... she saw_ him_. He was here, he made it. She showed a small smile. Her vision started to come back slowly, her _power_ was coming back. But she was still alone

'..._Once alone... Always alone.' _ How ironic. _Fate_ was so cruel... but then again, wasn't she _living a dream_?

She focused her thoughts back on the battle. She noticed her hanyou was bleeding badly, but he refused to lay down and _wait_ for _death_. She smiled at that. She looked over to Miroku and Sango, they were back-to-back. Her smile widened, their_ love _was too strong to be _destoryed_ by the likes of Naraku.

But her smile faded when she saw the fallen angel focus on only the puppet Naraku. He did not see the real Naraku behind him with tenticles preparing to strike him from the back. Her hanyou and _fallen_ angel were fighting a puppet! Her face showed _fear_, _panick_, and _disbelief_.

She _wanted_ to do_ something_. She _had _to. Her _fallen black-winged angel_ was going to _die_. _Death_ was _not_ going to claim him, he was _better_ than that. Too _good_ for death.

And suddenly she was back to normal, she had _power_. More power _flowing_ through her than before... more _intense_.

She ran towards him, '_Faster_... _Faster!'_ Her soul whispered. Then... _Pain_ filled her senses

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Crimson stained the lushious green grass, everyone stopped and _looked_. The fallen angel had turned around to see what was coming his way when he saw the blue eyed miko fall back into him, not exactly standing but not exactly leaning. His own molten colored eyes were widened in shock. Then the hanyou whispered taking a hesitant step toward the fallen angel and her, " Ka- Kagome?"

Sango's eyes held tears, but they did not fall. Miroku had his head down, his bangs covering his face. The hanyou had tears gathering in his eyes, one fell... then another, and another, and another, until he smiled a little, he said... " Shes...Shes not breathing, is she?"

The fallen angel did not look up, did not cry, did not move, did not answer, and he did not breathe.

She was slipping away, but she wasn't leaning completely on him, making him was confused. He did not understand. Then, snapping everyone out of their stupor, she took in a large amount of air, and stood up. Then she opened her eyes and looked down. She let out the breath.

Raising a hand to the tenticle that was still there, she purified it. Blood landed again on the forest floor. The same hand that had been risen, now covered her bloodied mouth. Her eyes now had silver as she looked up at Naraku.

" You, are going to die. And it's gonna be today." With saying that she took an arrow from behind her... her last one. _'No hesitation, No mistake.'_ she chanted in her head. The arrow glowed a mystic blue as it came lightening fast at Naraku. Kanna had stepped in front of Naraku but the arrow went through her and her mirror and seconds later she was a pile of ash.

Naraku knew it was useless to try a move out of the way, but as the arrow pierced him, he let two of his tenticles head for a certain target... Kagome. And it hit.

_Bull's Eye_...

Kagome was hit through the sides of her stomatch, and fell to her knees, glowing a mystical blue. The Shikon No Tama was purified and whole again. She smiled. From her knees she feel on her back, the pain catching up with her. Her breathing was ragged. She stared blankly at the sky, noting the sun was just setting... the world was going to _sleep_, so should she. She'll _wake up_. She _always_ did. She was in a dream...

_right_?

**XXX**

He couldn't breathe, she took a hit for him. She showed him her side of the world, she tried to reach him, but never did. She wouldn't have the chance to. Her life was leaving, for real, he could see it. Tenseiga was not responding, he _could not revive_ her... '_Why? For once when I wish to save a life... you will not help I?'_

Sango cried on Miroku's sholder as Inuyasha said she wasn't breathing anymore. She was_ gone_. Their light. Their happiness. Their _friend_ was gone. _Out of reach_. But maybe...

" I cannot. It will not let me." The fallen angel stated as he stayed in the same spot staring at her still. The hanyou said it would be best if they left, get Shippo and tell the village of their loss. They would make a Shrine for her by the sacred tree and by the well before gathering her body. Forgetting the most important thing...

As they left the fallen angel did not move. He looked at her still, refusing to believe that this strong girl was dead. Had she not been human, she might have survived. But he knew there was a reson for her death. And he blamed her humanity. He turned to walk away, but stopped when he reached a certain distance.

She wasn't gone, not yet. Because she will never die.

**XXX**

She was in a abiss of darkness, but she saw a light. She needed to get to it, no matter the cost. This she knew.

**XXX**

He crouched beside her and stared..._ 'Why did you leave? You could have lived. Had you had something to live for._ _Forgive me for my hesitation. But you will know._

" There were things I refused to say until know, because I refuse even now, to lie to you... in death. Forgive me, forgive my lack in faith, forgive my lack in trust to you... Forgive.. _my hesitation_."

Her eyes opened. Gold met Icy blue. Silence lingered.

" I already forgave you... A long time ago" she stated. And the wind shifted quietly

_Sakura petals pass by us._

_As we lay on the flower feilds._

_Your golden eyes paralize me and say,_

_" Don't ever leave me, for you are the only one I love.."_

It suddenly got hard to breathe again. This couldn't be real! She's... then he felt it. The little bit of aura surrounding her. She held on to life. But as he looked into her eyes he saw her spirit dieing. She had nothing and yet... she had everything. The fire was being put out. The fire in her eyes, in her soul.

_But..._

_Yet it's only a dream_

" You're falling. You're giving in... You're going to sleep." He said his face blank.

She stared, " Yes."

" Don't." She looked at him, really _looked_ at him. Did he truly care? Could he...?

" Why?" She asked. She needed to know.

_Some day..._

_Some day we shall meet,_

_And maybe live ' happily ever- after'_

_Some day, I'll find you..._

_For my soul will not rest 'till I find you..._

He looked at her. She was beautiful. He _wanted_ her. He admitted it, he is in _love_ with her. After his months with her. He knew, but _now _it was too _late_.

So he said, " Because now... you have some_one_ to live for."

She looked at him, surprised and smiled a little, " Do I? Who?"

Her fire was almost gone. Her voice a whisper. His eyes were watered with the salty liquid. One dropped and landed on her cheek. They were both crying. He stared at her for a long moment, remembering her. Her hand came and wiped the tear away. He look into her eyes...

'_I love her. I've been lieing.'_

_"_ _Sesshomaru._" And her hand grew cold, her fire was gone. Finally, he wiped the tear off of her cheek, he followed to her neck and picked life up...

_'I could bring her back to life with this.'_

He stared at the glowing orb in his hand. And he walked... He walked away leaving it with her..._ 'No. I couldn't'_

But what he didn't notice, was the orb he had been holding... was glowing over the white winged angel's heart... '_She's not dead, because I've watched her live. I did not watch her die...'_

_Yet, it's only a dream._

**XXX**

**WOW! That was cool, but i dont kno abt this story! Tell me what you think, should i wrie a sequel? Cuz i already got an idea. But the story wont be to long, maybe 10 chappies at most. R&R for me plz! If u send more reviews I write longer chappies! and i update faster too!**

**Hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i loved writing it! And i kno i made mistakes but im lazy and dont feel like correcting them, and u ppl get what im sayin right? K well ill shut up now, BYE!**

**-BlueMoonedTigriss**


End file.
